gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
thumb|250px|Carátula del juego [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas para PlayStation 2.]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Misiones de Los Santos *Introducción Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Misiones para Carl Johnson *Big Smoke *Sweet and Kendl Archivo:MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance Ryder Wilson *Ryder Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando Archivo:MarcadorBigSmoke.png Misiones para Melvin Big Smoke '' Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business Archivo:MarcadorRyder.png Misiones para Lance ''Ryder Wilson *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam Archivo:MarcadorOGLoc.png Misiones para Jeffrey '' OG Loc'' Cross *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre Misiones del campo de San Andreas Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands Archivo:MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para la Prima de César *First Date **Tanker Commander **Against All Odds **Local Liquor Store **Small Town Bank Archivo:MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Body Harvest Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *King in Exile Archivo:MarcadorCatalinaSA.png Misiones para Catalina *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Misiones para César Vialpando *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love Archivo:MarcadorTheTruth.png Misiones para The Truth *Are you going to San Fierro? Misiones de San Fierro Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Garaje de Doherty Misiones para Carl Johnson *Wear Flowers in your head Misiones para Frank Tenpenny *555 We Tip Misiones para Kendl Johnson *Deconstruction Archivo:MarcadorZero.png Misiones para Zero *Air Raid *Supply Lines *New Model Army Archivo:MarcadorLocoSyndicate.png Misiones para el Loco Syndicate *Jizzy *T-Bone Mendez *Mike Toreno Archivo:MarcadorWoozie.png Misiones para Wu zi Woozie Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang Archivo:MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para los Triadas *Outrider Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail Archivo:MarcadorTriadas.png Misiones para los Triadas Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Photo Opportunity Misiones para Carl Johnson *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Archivo:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Wang Cars Misiones para Zero *Zeroing In Misiones para Cesar Vialpando *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Misiones del desierto de San Andreas Archivo:MarcadorInterrogante.png Misiones para el Tipo misterioso *Monster *Highjack Archivo:MarcadorRanchoToreno.png Misiones para Mike Toreno *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows Archivo:MarcadorAvion.png Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows Misiones para Mike Toreno *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway Misiones para The Truth *Black Project *Green Goo Misiones de Las Venturas Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu zi Woozie Mu *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You've had your chips *Don Peyote Archivo:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu zi Woozie Mu *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Ken Rosenberg *Intensive Care *The Meat Business Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Missappropriation Archivo:MarcadorMaddDogg.png Misiones para Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu zi '' Woozie'' Mu *Fish in a Barrel Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Freefall Archivo:MarcadorCRASH.png Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *High Noon Archivo:MarcadorCaligula.png Casino Calígula Misiones para Salvatore Leone *Saint Mark's Bistro Archivo:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Robo al Casino Calígula Misiones para Wu zi Woozie '' Mu *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Archivo:Marcador4Dragons.png Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu Zi ''Woozie Mu *A Home in the Hills Misiones de la vuelta a Los Santos Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Mike Toreno *Vertical Bird *Home Coming Misiones para Madd Dogg *Cut Throat Business Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life Archivo:MarcadorCJ.png Mansión de Madd Dogg Misiones para Sean Johnson *Riot Archivo:MarcadorSweet.png Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Los Desperados *End of the Line Misiones secundarias *Autoescuela de coches *Autoescuela de motos *Autoescuela de vuelo *Beat The Cock! *Carreras ilegales *Escuela náutica *Misiones de aparcacoches *Misiones de bombero *Misiones de camionero *Misiones de chulo *Misiones de ladrón *Misiones de minero *Misiones de paramédico *Misiones de repartidor *Misiones de tren *Misiones de taxista *Misiones de vigilante *Novias *Desafío del Monte Chiliad **Scotch Bonnet Yellow **Birdseye Winder Yellow **Cobra Run Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas